nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Alter egos
An alter ego is described as a second selfalter ego - definition by The Free Dictionary Retrieved August 23, 2012., which is believed to be distinct from a person's normal or original personality.Wikipedia: Alter ego Retrieved August 23, 2012. Alter egos are used by numerous performing artists who use stage or screen personae both to entertain audiences and to explore new identities for themselves but usually, people who have been deprived or who haven't been able to do what they always wanted to do in life have an alter ego.Alter Ego Definition - HealthGuidance Retrieved August 23, 2012. Onika Tanya Maraj has created alter egos by 2 ways. In 1 side the alter ego Cookie was created because of her parents constant fights and argumentsNicki Minaj, the Rapper With a Crush on Meryl Streep - New York Magazine Retrieved August 23, 2012., and, on the other side, she created alter egos like Rosa in an interview because of the Spanish origins of the host, George Lopez (Rosa is a Spanish alter ego).YouTube video: Nicki Interview on Lopez Tonight Retrieved August 23, 2012. It is still debated if the name Nicki Minaj is a stage name or is another alter ego. The following is a list of alter egos created by Nicki Minaj for parents' constant fight reasons, for creative reasons or just for fun. Cookie Cookie is the very first alter ego that Onika Maraj created. She created Cookie to "escape" the troubles of her home life as a child. Because of this alter ego, Onika Maraj was capable of survive all the violence she lived in her home. Female Weezy Female Weezy is one of Nicki Minaj's alter egos.Nicki Minaj Is Female Weezy In Birdman's 'Y.U. Mad' Video Retrieved August 23, 2012. She is the female version of Lil Wayne.She has an unreleased mixtape called "I Am The Female Weezy". The Harajuku Barbie The Harajuku Barbie, often shortened simply to Barbie, is the name of one of Nicki Minaj's longest lasting and most famous alter egos. Lap Dance Nika Lap Dance Nika first appeared on Lil Wayne's I Am Still Music Tour during an interlude in the show. In the interlude, Nika give a random fan from the crowd a lap dance. Lil Wayne has also received a lap dance.NICKI MINAJ Lil Wayne LAP DANCE 'I Am Still Music Tour' Florida Retrieved August 23, 2012.After the I Am Music Tour, Minaj stated that she would do no more lap dances. This was because she was preparing to embark on the Femme Fatale Tour with Britney Spears. Minaj is also seen doing a lap dance in the video of B.o.B.'s "Out of My Mind". It is not confirmed that the alter ego is Lap Dance Nika. Martha Zolanski Martha Zolanski is the mother of Roman Zolanski and an alter ego of Nicki Minaj.Nicki Minaj lives a fairy tale life in "Moment 4 Life" video Retrieved August 16, 2012. Martha was introduced early in the video productions of Pink Friday, becoming most known for her part in "Roman's Revenge". Nicki Lewinsky Nicki Lewinsky (also known as just Lewinsky or Old Nicki) is one of the most know alter egos of Nicki Minaj when she was an underground artist. Nicki Teresa Nicki Teresa, also known as The Healer, is an alter ego that Nicki Minaj created on November 18, 2010. Wearing a colorful scarf around her head, she went around places as the "healer to her fans" as she visited them at The Garden of Dreams Foundation at Fuse Studios in New York City. Minaj named her after Mother Teresa.Rap-Up.com: Nicki Minaj Has Healing Powers Retrieved August 2, 2012. Nicki the Boss Nicki the Boss is an alter ego of Nicki Minaj. She is described as the ingenious austere business woman that always thinks outside of the box and, most importantly, this boss lady is never afraid to assert herself. She "makes the rules" and she does the bossing, meaning that she is not the typical "musical alter ego"Nicki Minaj Myspace page Retrieved August 1, 2012. Nicki the Ninja Nicki the Ninja (also known just as Ninja) is an alter ego of Nicki Minaj. She is a hip hop lyrical assassin, which is sometimes naughty. She was first seen in Higher Than a KiteNicki Minaj Myspace page Retrieved July 31, 2012. Norman Norman or Blanket Man is one of the many alter egos that Nicki Minaj hasNicki mention Norman in her twitter Retrived April 28, 2012. He makes appearances on UStream along with SB. Point Dexter Point Dexter, often shortened to simply Dexter, is the name of Nicki Minaj's alter ego that appears in the song "The Creep" with The Lonely Island. Nicki named Dexter and confirmed her identity as a separate persona via Twitter.Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "[http://twitter.com/#!/NICKIMINAJ/statuses/31628534774497280 Her name is Dexter... Point Dexter ---> RT @TM_PCola: @NICKIMINAJ So what's ur "Creep" character's name? She needs a name]." Jan. 30, 2011, 3:23 AM. Tweet. Roman Zolanski Roman Zolanski is Nicki Minaj's favorite alter ego. Roman Zolanski," which Minaj claims is her "twin brother" that was born inside her, out of rage, and becomes him when she is angry. She has also said he is "a demon inside her." Rosa Rosa is Nicki's alter ego that she created during an interview on Lopez Tonight ''back at the end of 2010''YouTube video: Nicki Interview on Lopez Tonight Retrieved May 26, 2012.. Because of the Spanish origins of the host, George Lopez, Minaj decided to create a Spanish alter ego. Her name is pronounced "Rrrrrrosaaaa".She suddenly disappeared. Tyrone Tyrone is an alter ego of Nicki Minaj, announced for the very first time by Norman in an UStream on May 7, 2011. He is a crackhead from Harlem who is featured in Till the World Ends which is a remix. Lorrie Zolanski Lorrie Is Romans lil sis she made her first appearance in Beez in The Trap and made a major appearance in I Endorse These Strippers. She kinda acts like a baby. References }} Category:Alter egos